La locura vs el mal
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: El destino se confundio cuando cruzo a los monstruos mas sádicos y locos que la humanidad haya visto, Murdoc Niccals el demonio mas fuerte del infierno se enfrentara al asesino mas brutal y loco de todos ¿Quien ganara entre la locura y el mal? Oneshot


En una cabaña en una colina, había cinco chicos, había dos jóvenes y tres chicas, los jóvenes eran uno de pelo negro y otro era de pelo rubio, las jóvenes eran rubia, pelirroja y otra era morena, estaban sentados en un sofá alrededor de una mesa, sobre ella había una tabla con el abecedario, los número del 0 al 9, si y no, en la parte superior de la tabla estaba escrito la palabra Ouija, un vaso sobre la tabla

-¿Carlos estas seguro de esto?-pregunto la rubio

-Claro Jenny-dijo el de pelo negro

-Pero dicen que suceden cosas raras cuando jugamos a la Ouija Kenny-dijo la morena

-No te preocupes no sucederá nada María-dijo el de pelo negro-¿no es cierto Candy?

-Si….ahora vamos a jugar-dijo la pelirroja

Los cinco chicos pusieron sus manos en el vaso

-Invocamos al demonio más fuerte del inframundo para hacer un trato-dijo Candy

Todos sintieron un escalofrío y el lugar se empezó a oscurecer, sintieron una presencia rara al frente de ellos, se podía ver un círculo rojo, luego parecía que algo iluminada la cara de los chicos un poco de color amarillo y parecía salir humo del circulo amarillo

-No saquen la mano del vaso o nos matara a todos-dijo Jenny

-Muy inteligente niña-dijo eso que estaba al frente de ellos, tenía voz masculina

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Carlos

-Soy Murdoc Niccals el demonio más fuerte del infierno y el universo….vine aquí por el trato-dijo eso

Los chicos se impresionaron creyeron que era solo un mito para asustar a los niños….pero se equivocaron

-Bueno este es el trato….sacas tu horrenda cara de este lugar y nos dejas en paz o….-Kenny fue interrumpido

-Molestar y engañar a un demonio tiene una causa horrible-dijo Murdoc

-Si claro eres un hijo de…..-Kenny fue interrumpido

Los tres oyeron un grito ahogado y como algo caía al piso, encendieron las luces y vieron una horrible escena, Kenny estaba muerto con un hoyo en el pecho, un demonio de piel verde, un ojo negro y otro rojo, con cuernos y alas de murciélago, tenía una camisa negra y unos pantalones militares con una gorra nazi, con una cruz invertida fumaba un cigarro con la mano manchada de sangre de entre 15 y 16 años

-No debieron haber sacado las manos-dijo Murdoc

Murdoc uso sus garras para cortar el cuello de María y ella se ahogó en su sangre, los otros tres chicos salieron corriendo fuera de la cabaña

-Carajo tenemos que largarnos de aquí-dijo Carlos

Los tres restantes entraron al auto pero Murdoc golpeo el vidrio del auto y le arranco la cabeza de Candy, los dos últimos entraron al bosque y justo cuando Murdoc estaba en frente de ellos algo corrió muy rápido y corto el cuello de los dos últimos

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo Murdoc confundido

Se escuchó una risa alocada y rara, Murdoc se adentró un poco más al bosque y en un árbol estaba un chico de entre 13 y 16 años, pálido con polero blanco, pantalones y zapatos negros, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado y de la rama que colgaba goteaba sangre, se podía ver que tenía los parpados quemados y cicatrices que simulaban una sonrisa tallada

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Murdoc

-Soy Jeff the killer….y es hora de Go to sleep-dijo el joven saltando del árbol hacia Murdoc y clavándole el cuchillo en el ala

Murdoc tiro a Jeff con su ala a un árbol, Jeff se levantó y corrió hacia Murdoc, el demonio puso su pie en el camino de Jeff y lo tropezó, Murdoc se puso sobre él, Jeff apuñalo a Murdoc en el hombro y este se elevó hacia un árbol

-Maldito-dijo Murdoc agarrando su hombro

-Ya te dije Go to sleep-dijo Jeff

Murdoc salto del árbol y piso a Jeff en el pecho, la tierra tenia grietas por la fuerza del impacto, Jeff apuñalo el costado de Murdoc y de la herida salió mucha sangre y se levantó del piso

-¡Deforme estúpido!-grito Murdoc

-Demonio retrasado-dijo Jeff

Murdoc golpeo a Jeff en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, Jeff pateo a Murdoc en el estomago

-Maldición-dijo Murdoc

Murdoc se elevó al cielo y fue directo a la ciudad, Jeff desapareció pero antes soltó una risa de Psicópata

En la ciudad

Murdoc aterrizo sobre un auto, al pisarlo el auto se hundió, Jeff apareció detrás de Murdoc, se tiro sobre él y ambos quedaron en el piso

-No te muevas porque me salpicaras mucha sangre-dijo Jeff

Jeff hizo una cortadas en la espalda de Murdoc, el satánico grito adolorido y golpeo a Jeff con su cabeza en la boca

-Maldición-dijo Jeff tocándose la boca que sangraba

Murdoc se tiro sobre Jeff y lo golpeo tres veces en la cara, Jeff pateo a Murdoc en la entrepierna

-Maldito-dijo Murdoc agarrándose la entrepierna

Por toda la ciudad se oía la pelea, gruñidos y gritos de los dos, varios policías rodearon a los dos

-¡Ustedes dos arriba las manos!-grito un policía por el megáfono

Murdoc se elevó por el cielo y lanzo unas bolas de fuego, incinerando a siete policías, Jeff desapareció y una línea brillante se puso en el cuello de los seis policías restantes, luego Jeff apareció y los policías estaban cortados del cuello

-Ahora solo quedamos nosotros dos malnacido-dijo Murdoc

Jeff clavo su cuchillo en el brazo de Murdoc, el demonio pateo a Jeff en la pierna, Jeff salto a la altura de la cabeza de Murdoc y lo pateo en el cuello, Murdoc quemo a Jeff, el Psicópata soltó una risa de locura como si no sintiera dolor

-Esto se pone interesante-dijo Jeff mientras seguía riéndose como loco

Murdoc pateo a Jeff en la cara haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre un camión de gasolina paso justo sobre el camino donde estaban peleando los dos, Murdoc lanzo una bola de fuego y Jeff lanzo su cuchillo a Murdoc, la bola de fuego le dio a la rueda del camión haciendo que se estrellara del motor salía mucho humo, el cuchillo le dio a un cable eléctrico haciendo que cayera hacia donde escurría un poco de gasolina, antes de que cayera Murdoc y Jeff se pusieron uno al frente del otro, antes de que pudieran dar su último golpe final alguno de los dos

-¡YO SOY EL MEJOR!-gritaron los dos al unísono

El auto hizo una gran explosión que se podía ver por toda la ciudad

Dos años más tarde

La policía no supo la causa de la explosión que se produjo hace años, todos creyeron que el camión de gasolina se estrelló pero nadie supo quién fue el que corto los cuello de los policías, varios policías y un detective estaban en una casa donde había mucha sangre y un vidrio roto pareció como cualquier casa

-¿Señor que fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunto un policía

-Tendremos que seguir ese rastro de sangre-dijo el detective mirando sangra fresca en la ventana

Los policías con detective salieron por la ventana, luego entraron a una calle, vieron una escena horrible había como diez cadáveres de jóvenes tirados en el piso algunos tenían el corazón afuera, otros estaban deformados y tenían las mejillas cortadas como una sonrisa simulada

-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!-pregunto el detective horrorizado

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien no haya visto esto?-pregunto un policía

Otro policía se acercó a la escena y vio dos cosas distinguibles

-Ye chicos miren esto-dijo el policía que estaba en la escena del crimen

Todos se acercaron y vieron un cuchillo y un collar con una cruz invertida ambos estaban manchados totalmente de sangre, en una pared estaba escrito la frase "_Go to sleep_" y había una estrella de demonio dibujada en el suelo pero sin rastros de los dos asesinos


End file.
